


Истории из башни

by AVO_Cor



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: Fan Comics, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 16:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVO_Cor/pseuds/AVO_Cor
Summary: Короткие истории из жизни Палантасской башни.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Работа с ЗФБ 2017 в команде WTF DragonLance 2017  
> Перевод "Stories from the Tower" by Belegilgalad.
> 
> Примечание: Существа в красной и черной мантиях – рядовые подмастерья, судя по всему, Даламара. Блондинистый эльф – персонаж автора комиксов, зовут Йорен. Черноволосый эльф – Даламар. Зеленоволосый эльф - тоже Даламар) Ну, а Рейстлина, думаю, вы и так узнали.

[](http://imgur.com/0VoaPcb)


	2. Chapter 2

[](http://imgur.com/xe8jwZt)


	3. Chapter 3

[](http://imgur.com/5U0QKcp)


	4. Chapter 4

[](http://imgur.com/BulsXvF)


	5. Chapter 5

[](http://imgur.com/9m4DkZa)


	6. Chapter 6

[](http://imgur.com/KwnmYLP)

**Author's Note:**

> Тайпинг - Вла.
> 
> Ссылки на оригиналы:  
> http://belegilgalad.deviantart.com/art/Stories-from-the-Tower-143898535, http://belegilgalad.deviantart.com/art/Stories-from-the-tower-2-144839646, http://belegilgalad.deviantart.com/art/Stories-from-the-Tower-3-146130615, http://belegilgalad.deviantart.com/art/Stories-from-the-Tower-4-148432121, http://belegilgalad.deviantart.com/art/Stories-from-the-Tower-5-149669820, http://belegilgalad.deviantart.com/art/Stories-from-the-tower-6-200215948.


End file.
